


Secrets

by Ochocholate



Category: myheroacademia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochocholate/pseuds/Ochocholate
Summary: This is my first fanfiction hope u enjoy <3





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction hope u enjoy <3

After the sports festival. Bakugou went to seek out Ochako to return her jacket that she left on the field. As Bakugo was walking up the stairs he saw Izuku, which of course made his blood boil with rage.  
"What are you doing here, Deku?" he scowled.  
"I-I was just a-bout-" Izuku stuttered.  
"Never mind, nerd, just stay out of my way." He said while pushing passed the stuttering boy. Bakugou was right outside Ochako's door when he heard muffled crying. He wanted to eavesdrop and see what she was talking about, but he was better than that and respected her.   
After about 10 minutes, Bakugou got impatient and kicked open her door only to see her look up at him with her crying big brown eyes.   
"Oh. My bad." He casually said. He was going back out the door when he felt something tug on the lower part of his shirt,  
"What the-"   
"Please don't leave me alone." She said quietly while looking down on the floor.  
"What the hell?!" He exclaimed.  
"You can leave if you want to, I guess, I just do want to be alone right now. I tried my hardest and I still failed. At this rate, I'll never become a hero and get the money to give my parents a better life."   
The room went quiet and Bakugou actually felt bad for her.   
"Look, you're not weak. You're stronger than most people in our class. You're plan was really smart and with anyone else I'm sure it would have worked. Don't give up so easily, okay?"   
He finally looked down at Ochako who looked back at him in shock. In one fluid motion she hugged him around waist. Bakugou blushed and looked back down at the top of her head and stroked it. He than ran his fingers down her face and pulled up her chin to make her stand up and look him in the eyes. He starred into her big brown eyes for what seemed like forever and he slowly leaned in. His lips met hers and he slowly began moving his lips against hers. She was shocked at first, but began moving at the same pace. He pulled her waist so she was against him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her breasts pushed against Bakugou's chest, which only made him hungry for more. He pushed his tongue against her lips asking for entrance. She granted him access and their tongues were fighting against each other fighting for dominance. Bakugou let his hand slip past her waist and he squeezed her butt. Ochako sighed into the kiss. Bakugou lifted her up and Ochako wrapped her legs and around his waist, feeling his erection on her inner thigh. He set her on the table and began rubbing his erection against her core. She moaned into the kiss and Bakugou immediately began removing her shirt. Without breaking the kiss, she quickly lifted her shirt about her head and threw it on the floor. Bakugou began nibbling on her ear and sucking at her soft pale skin, leaving a mark on her collar bone.   
"Ahhh-" she moaned.  
Bakugou quickly covered her mouth  
"Keep it down, Angel Face, or we'll get caught."  
He then moved down to her pants and quickly removed them revealing lacy pink underwear. He rubbed his finger up and down her folds through the underwear.  
"Fuck. You're so wet and all we did was make out. You're such a slut~" he teased.  
Tears flooded out of Ochako's eyes from the stimulation. She desperately wanted to make a sound but couldn't risk getting caught. Bakugou slowly pulled down her wet panties with his teeth, revealing her core to him. He looked at it and then looked into her eyes. Zhe moved back up and kissed her hungrily, while he traced his fingers up thigh.  
"Please, Bakugo." She cried out.  
He smirked into the kiss and began rubbing her clit. She moaned into the kiss loudly as he rubbed faster.  
Ochako began roughing against his fingers seeking more friction. Bakugou felt her push against his fingers so he entered one finger into her. He felt her walls squeeze around it. He then added another and began pumping in and out of her at a fast pace.  
"Fuck, Bakgou~~" She moaned in his ear.  
Hearing her say his name drove him over the edge and he unzipped his pants. His throbbing cock sprung free. He began to breathe heavily as he grabbed his member and rubbed it against her clit. He looked into her starry eyes and kissed her again before entering her in one fluid motion  
"Aaaahhhhh!" She moaned loudly.  
He began movie gravity slowly in and out of her and gradually got faster. She felt his tip push against the end of her vagina, which made her moan out more and louder.  
Bakugou began pumping in and out of her at an inhuman pace. He quickly turned her around to where she was leaning against the table. He rammed back into her. He gabbed onto her hips and squeezed them, surely to leave a bruise.   
"B-Bakugou, I'm close!" She yelped.  
"Fuck, so am I." He grunted.  
After a couple of more thrusts, Ochako came. Her walls clenched around Bakugou's cock. The pleasure took over and he came inside of her. Cum leaked out of Ochako as they both froze trying to catch their breath.  
"Next, Todoroki versus Bakugou!" Present Mic yelled to the audience.  
Bakugou quickly pulled up his pants, kissed her again and ran out the door. Ochako still laid there staring up at the ceiling .


End file.
